


Narcissa Plays Dirty

by pristineungift



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pristineungift/pseuds/pristineungift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the HiH hh_clubs  Charms Club Challenge: Write a ficlet that takes place in charms class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissa Plays Dirty

  
Narcissa delicately balanced her wand between two carefully manicured fingers. There was an ink stain on her hand. She frowned, removing it with a wave of her wand.  
  
She hated being dirty.  
  
Professor Flitwick was standing on a stack of books at the front of the advanced charms class, explaining the theory behind Protean Charms, a complicated spell that married elements of charms and transfiguration together. Narcissa looked away, toward the window.  
  
Bored.  
  
It was such a nice day out. Perhaps she would ask Lucius to take a stroll around the lake with her. Or rather, convince him that he wanted to ask _her_. No need to let him get too sure of himself. Not yet, at any rate. Thinking of her handsome beau, she turned back to the room, eyes skimming down the rows of students to see Lucius helping a particularly presumptuous Ravenclaw girl with her wandwork.  
  
Lips tightening into a purse, eyebrows drawing down, Narcissa flicked her wand in a sharp arc, hissing the incantation for the Protean Charm under her breath. Her wand movement was not correct.  
  
Just as she had planned.  
  
There was an explosion, and she was flung backwards, crashing into the wall behind her. She saw spots, her ears rang. She choked, dust and mortar shaken from the wall by the impact coating her robes, making it hard to breathe.  
  
Professor Flitwick squeaked, padding over as quickly as he could, his skin stark white against his brown hair. But it was Lucius who reached her first, Lucius who gathered her up, and Lucius who volunteered to take her to the Hospital Wing, worry in his hands, and a gleam of suspicion in his eye.  
  
As he carried her from the room, without the aid of magic so that he could hold her close, Narcissa smiled a small dazed smile at the Ravenclaw girl over Lucius' shoulder.  
  
Narcissa Black could solve any problem with charms, and would do anything to keep her man.  
  
Even get dirty.


End file.
